


[podfic] stars of hope in dark despair

by reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Force Ghost Baze Malbus, Force Ghost Chirrut Îmwe, Force Ghost(s), Force Shenanigans, Gen, Luke Skywalker's Green Lightsaber, Podfic, Post-Rogue One, Pre-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: There’s no palm trees, no sand, no watery inlets, no tower – not anymore. Yet Chirrut knows exactly where he is. He can feel it – hope and success in the midst of death and destruction – that this was both the ending and the beginning, like the tale of an ancient snake who endlessly swallowed its tail to represent time unending...
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe & Luke Skywalker, Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Kudos: 18
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] stars of hope in dark despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [stars of hope in dark despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007005) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Post-Rogue One, Pre-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Force Ghost(s), Force Ghost Chirrut Îmwe, Force Ghost Baze Malbus, Luke Skywalker's Green Lightsaber, Force Shenanigans

 **Length:** 00:13:05  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_stars%20of%20hope%20in%20dark%20despair_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0501.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
